On The Ice
by EmberSickle
Summary: It's another cold and snowy day in the town of Magnolia! For Fairy Tail this weather means another slow work day. But Mirajane's work is just getting stated, as she sees this as a perfect opportunity to dabble in her matchmaking talents by forcing her fellow comrades into going ice skating! But what happens when a certain water mage (Juvia) doesn't know how to ice skate? Gruvia!


Its was a crisp cool winter morning in the town of magnolia, the snowstorms had finally subsided leaving behind a glistening snowy wonderland! The towns square was alive and awake with people trying to take advantage of the beautiful morning snow. However inside of Fairy Tail things were a bit different. The guild and its members almost lay dormant due to the frigid air, bad weather meant less quests coming through the door, and less quests meant less money. But the worst part was things around the guild got boring. There was no interesting gossip for the members to engage in, or arguments to be started because there was nothing to talk about! But for a certain demon Mirajane this was the perfect opportunity to exercise her match making skills! Since all the guild members were present and had nothing to do, they would have to listen to her!

"All of this boredom simply adds to their vulnerability!" Mira thought as the corners of her mouth perked up causing a rather evil smile to emerge.

Lucy who was sitting at the bar noticed her strange behavior, and new exactly what was going on. "Oh no… Mira your making that face again… does this mean your gonna force us to all go on some god forsaken mission that you think is perfect for our team?" Lucy asked nervously. "Because it's really cold outside and I-"

Mira cut her off. "No no. I was just thinking. Since things are slow today, why don't we all go ice skating?"

"I-Ice skating!? Like for fun?"

Lucy stammered. "Yes! It will be so great!" Mira clapped her hands together giving Lucy a jovial smile.

"Well I guess that will be okay. But what about the people who can't ice skate? Won't they be left out? She asked.

"Not if they have somebody to teach them how." Mira smiled suggestively.

The demon looked up. "Attention." Mira squeaked as the entire guild focused on her. "I've noticed that things are a little slow today and was wondering if anyone would like to go ice skating. I think it'll be a lot of fun considering its so beautiful outside today!" As Mira finished her sentence she tilted her head and smiled sweetly for an added effect. The guild nodded in agreement as the members started to stir and get ready to go outside. Mirajane couldn't believe how easily this was coming along, normally she would come up with a great idea and then it get criticized by Gray or someone and it would result in making her cry. But today was different and she thanked the heavens for making it so.

"Mira-Chan!" Juvia bellowed. "Juvia can't go ice skating!"

Miras smile faded. "Why not?" If Juvia doesn't go then my plan will be messed up and so will my matches! I can't allow this to happen!

The water mage looked down, her eyes narrowing with embarrassment. "Because Juvia doesn't know how to ice skate."

Upon hearing those words Mira's heart fluttered in excitement! This was just to good! "Thats ok Juvia, lots of people can't ice skate and they still go! It will be fun, trust me!" She said while putting her hands on Juvias shoulders. "Besides, Gray is going to ya know…" The barmaids words were enough encouragement already, now with that last statement Juvia was sealed on going as she rushed to get ready.

Once everyone was ready to go they all walked a short ten minute stroll to the frozen pond in the towns square known as the ice skating rink. The ice that glazed over the large pond was illuminating the surrounding snow causing an almost magical glow that permeated the cool atmosphere. "Okay everyone! Go get fitted for skates and enjoy!" Mirajane said while cocking her head to the side gesturing towards the small wooden stand that sold skates and hot chocolate for the cold winter days. "Oh and if you don't know how to skate get a buddy who can teach you" Mira hollered.

Gray looked back in her direction as he headed over to get some ice skates. A buddy? Bull crap, who doesn't know how to ice skate? He thought. Gray himself was a pretty decent ice skater, but that was expected after all he was an ice mage.

Back at the side of the pond Lucy attempted to keep Natsu from setting the whole rink on fire. "Hell Yes! Natsu wailed, breathing fire out of his mouth. "This is gonna be easy!"

"AYE!" Happy said in agreement as he hovered above Natsu.

"Natsu, b-be careful, you'll break the ice!" Lucy said grabbing a hold of his arm before he eagerly stepped onto the ice.

Happy looked down at lucy. "I sure hope Lu-chan doesn't fall through, she is pretty heavy!" He teased putting his paws over his mouth.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Happy. "Shut up cat."

Mira watched their brief argument as she let out an amused giggle, the barmaid was thoroughly enjoying herself as she effortlessly skated around the rink. All she had to do now was watch and wait for her matchmaker charm to take effect. As Mira glided across the ice she noticed one of her matches in progress. Gray and Juvia.

Juvia stood almost rock solid in the snow at the edge of the bank refusing to take another step. "J-Juvia can't skate.."

"C'mon theres nothing to be afraid of it's just ice." Gray retorted.

The water mage looked as if she was about to cry. Noticing her watery tear ducts Gray rolled his eyes and pulled Juvia onto the ice, dragging her across the slippery surface. The dark haired wizard gently tugged Juvia alongside him.

Juvia looked at him with a surprised expression. "Gray-sama"

"Don't mention it." Gray said flatly not bothering to look over at her. "Now do you wanna learn how to skate or not?" He quickly glanced back at her as she gave him a slight nod.

It only took a couple minutes for Gray to go over the basic fundamentals of ice skating. Now if he could just get her to let go of him that would be great! "Ok I think your ready to try it on your own." Gray said prying her off his arm. Juvia was snapped out of her trance and wasn't sure what to do at this point, she had been a fool for not listening to Gray as he explained how to ice skate, his dark cold eyes always got the best of her. For that she mentally slapped herself.

"Alright, you can skate now." Gray said slightly gliding ahead of her, as if her were waiting for her to come to him. Juvia acted upon instinct and nervously pushed off of one foot, she slowly slid forward, she repeated her actions a couple times as Gray kept ahead of her watching. "Gray-sama, Juvia is skating!" She said happily, the ice mage simply gave her a pleasant smile. This melted Juvia's heart, causing her to totally forget what she was going as she was sweating into the intoxicating euphoria of making Gray smile. It was almost as if her whole mind had completely shut off and her heart was the only functional organ in her body. Unfortunately the body can't function on the heart alone.

"Juvia?" Gray noticed her lack of cognition. This awoke the water mage out of her thoughts as she tripped over herself plummeting onto the cold hard ice, landing right on her side. Juvia whimpered upon impact. "Juvia!" Gray said in a much more urgent manor.

Gray skated back to her and knelt down to her level helping her to sit up, Juvia saw that for the first time his icy gaze had melted away leaving a concerned stare. "It's ok Gray-sama, it's just a little bump." She said reassuringly trying to mask the embarrassment in her voice with seriousness. Her attempt miserably failing, Gray could sense how embarrassed she was, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why, they were just friends so there was no need to be ashamed of anything…right? He quickly changed the subject as he helped her stand.

"Why don't we go get some hot chocolate?" Gray asked, again not bothering to look at her.

"Ok." Was all Juvia could say. Gray offered his arm to ensure that she wouldn't fall again, she accepted. With that they slowly got off the ice and to the hot chocolate stand. After buying some the two mages sat down at a nearby park bench that over looked part of the pond that hadn't quite frozen over.

"Beautiful snow… huh?" Gray finally asked while taking small sips of the hot chocolate and lazily tossing an arm over the back rest of the bench.

"Juvia thinks so as well. Theres just something about snow that seems to make everyone happy" She agreed while fidgeting with the lid on her cup.

Gray looked across the pond noticing the eloquent smiles and laughter that escaped his fellow comrades as they skated with each other happily. "Yeah I guess it does. "Hey Juvia…You seem really out of it today, this isn't like you. Are you alright?" He asked noticing her nervously playing with the styrofoam lid on her hot chocolate.

He was catching on! "Juvia is just fine! Why would Gray-sama ask such a question?!" She said nervously.

"You know, right before you fell you looked so spaced out like something was distracting you. What was it?" Gray asked.

"Um… I was just thinking."

The ice mage noticed Juvia was now talking like a normal human being and referring to herself as "I", she only did this when she got really serious. "What were you thinking about?"

Juvia moved her hands to her hair and tangled her fingers in her blue locks, Gray already knew she liked him but he didn't like her, and frankly that hurt. Juvia decided to spare herself that pain with those thoughts in mind the water mage stood abruptly. "It was nothing." Her voice monotonous. She turned and started to walk away unaware of the wet and slippery snow. As she took the first long stride to walk away Juvias foot got caught in the deep snow casing her to twist around and fall.

For Gray this was happening in slow motion, one minute Juvia was sitting next to him and the next she was collapsing into the water. He wasn't going to let her fall again, the ice mage reacted fast grabbing Juvia by the waist with one arm then clasping her hand with his catching her just moments before she was about to fall off the edge of the bank and into the freezing water. They remained in that position, Grays dark gaze cutting into Juvia's watery sky blue orbs. "Juvia, what were you thinking about." He asked calmly pulling her back to a standing position, keeping his arms where they were.

"You…" Her eyes averted to the side.

"That's not surprising." Gray said pulling the stunned and almost crying water mage into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

Juvia hung her arms around his neck and whispered into his shoulder. "Gray-sama, Thanks fo-"

He cut her off. "Its ok you don't have to say it. Thats what people do when they care about each other right?" He asked loosening his grip to look her in the eyes again. "I know I push you off to the side a lot but I still want you to know that I care."

His words caused a pale shade of pink to flush over Juvias face. She leaned in hesitantly pressing her lips onto his. The ice mage accepted the kiss and gladly returned the sweet gesture. It was almost as if her lips molded perfectly to his, it made him wonder why he didn't find this out sooner because this was great. Gray got a little bit more rough swirling his tongue across her teeth and pressing against her causing Juvia to step back slightly. They cared about each other, and that was satisfying enough. However they couldn't get too caring, there was still a freezing pond behind them, if they weren't careful they would both fall in!


End file.
